The Loudest Thanksgiving
"The Loudest Thanksgiving" (originally titled "Fowl Play") is a Thanksgiving special of the two Nickelodeon animated serieses, The Loud House and Los Casagrandes, produced and airing in the former show's third season and the latter show's precursor season. Synopsis At Flip's Food & Fuel, Flip decides to tell the viewers the story of when the Loud family and Casagrande family met for the first time so they can spend Thanksgiving together. On Thanksgiving day, Lori and Bobby are having a phone conversation, and proceed to show each other what their respective families do when Thanksgiving arrives: Lynn is wearing a pair of baggy pants so she can pee at any time so she won't miss out on eating or watching the game. Lynn Sr. is cooking the food, while Lana and Lola, wearing security gear, watch over the kitchen to make sure the food stays safe. Lisa has invented a robot that constantly squirts gravy onto people. Lincoln tries to come with a way to stay awake to eat dessert as he keeps falling asleep after dinner. Rosa is cooking the food and wants to make sure no one eats it until dinner. Frida is working on her yearly Thanksgiving painting. Hector tries to come up with a song on his guitar. Ronnie Anne and CJ are trying to make enough canned food donations. After showing each other what they do for the Thanksgiving holiday, the two start to question if they should visit each other to spend the holiday, and Lincoln and Hector, who are eavesdropping on their conversations, tell their families of what they heard, and each begin to fear that if one of them were to leave to spend the holiday, they might never get to spend the holiday with them ever again. The two families decide to try and make Lori and Bobby believe that if they ever leave, life at their houses won't be the same. At the Loud House, the family attempts to appease Lori in any way she can, such as giving her any piece of food, regardless if it's meant for dinner, have her rehearse her role in their yearly Thanksgiving act, and showing her her hand turkey. At the Casagrande Apartment, the family attempts to do the same to Bobby by giving him the food prepared for dinner, having him be in Frida's painting, and making him help in creating the paper chain decoration. After which, their families both try to guilt them into staying with them, with Lucy citing a sad poem, while Hector gossips Bobby with a story about a boy leaving his family for Thanksgiving. Eventually, Lori and Bobby become suspicious of their families' attitudes, and demand them why they're acting like this. The families admit that they don't want them to leave for the holidays out of fear that they'll never get to spend time with them ever again. Sometime later, Lori and Bobby are having another conversation, and Bobby suggests that they should have their families get together, but when Lori asks who should host, the families, who are revealed to have been eavesdropping on their conversation, insist to each other that they host. When the two families can't decide, Lori decides to flip a coin (if Bobby guesses correctly, the Casagrandes will host, but if Bobby guesses wrong, then the Louds will host). Lori tosses the coin, and Bobby calls heads, but the coin lands on tails, much to the Louds' joy, and Casagrandes' dismay. Because of these results, the Louds strive to make their Thanksgiving the best there is, and the Casagrandes believe that if they can present their Thanksgiving traditions much more than the Louds, they can have future Thanksgivings at the bodega instead. As the Louds get to work to getting the Thanksgiving decorations up, the Casagrandes arrive. After a few friendly greetings, the two families begin to compete with each other, starting with Rosa hauling a truck load of food for dinner. The Loud family gets to work on starting their Thanksgiving act, which has the family act out a court case with Lori as the judge, the siblings as the jury, and Lily as a turkey that will be pardoned. Frida and Carlota, thinking they can do better, get to work on their Thanksgiving act, which involves the family dressing up as turkeys and clucking in tune to Hector's guitar. After the acts are done, the family decides to have dinner. As soon as Lori and Bobby sit down, the two families begin to bicker with each other, ranging from Lynn Sr. and Rosa to adding excess amounts of food to Lori and Bobby's plates, Rita and Hector making a toast at the same time, and the siblings to argue with each other. Eventually, the arguing gets so heated up, the families decide to have a food fight, but Rita stops the fight and discovers that Lori and Bobby are missing. Flip concludes the story by saying that Lori and Bobby left their families and decided to celebrate at his store (which is where the episode is now). Lori and Bobby apologize when they realize that their families are not fit for each other, and at that moment, the Louds and Casagrandes arrive, and question why the two straight up abandoned them. Just as Lynn Sr. and Rosa get into another argument over what they should eat, Lori and Bobby, having had enough of their families' behavior, tell them that their constant bickering is what led them to leave them in the first place, and thinking that they two families can't get along, Lori and Bobby proclaim that they are going to spend Thanksgiving just by themselves from now on. The families, admitting that no one wants to be alone on Thanksgiving, decide to get along for Lori and Bobby's sake, and Flip suggests that the two alternate every Thanksgiving. With everything settled, the Louds and Casagrandes end up having a successful Thanksgiving at Flip's, ending it off with a duet by Hector and Luna, which the families rejoice to, and bringing Flip to tears. Trivia *In 2019, The Loud House won the Imagen Award for Best Children's Programming. According to Jeff Sayers, the series won the award for positively portraying a Latino family in this episode. Cast Gallery Flip Tells a Thanksgiving Tale.png|Flip narrates the story of Thanksgiving for The Louds and Casagrandes. The Loud House on Thanksgiving.png|The Loud House on Thanksgiving. Lori and Bobby on the Phone.png|Lori and Bobby both have their own ways of celebrating Thanksgiving. Lynn Doing Stuff.png|Lynn gets herself absorbent pants, so she doesn't have to make constant bathroom breaks, during dinner. Lynn Sr. Cooking Turkey.png|Lynn Sr. cooks a Thanksgiving Turgoosen Turgoosen.png|The Turgoosen Lana and Lola Scare Lori.png|Lola and Lana guard the Turgoosen. SCRAM LORI.png|Lola warns Lori to stay away from the Turgoosen. Rosa Punishes Bobby.png|Rosa tells Bobby not to eat before dinner. Lincoln Won't Fall Asleep.png|Lincoln is determined to stay awake until dessert. Frida Paints Carlos.png|Frida paints a Thanksgiving picture of Carlos. Carlota Corns Bobby.png|Carlota tries out her new corn costume on Bobby. Hector Playing Music.png|Hector plays a Thanksgiving tune. Bobby in The Mercado.png|Ronnie Anne and CJ are in the Merdaco. Ronnie Anne and CJ.png|Ronnie Anne and CJ do an annual Thanksgiving food drive. Ronnie Anne and CJ Rush Past Bobby.png|Ronnie Anne and CJ harass people on the streets for donations. Gravybot Squirts Lori.png|Lisa's gravybot goes haywire. Lisa Thanksgiving.png|Lisa comes in to stop her robot. Lori and Bobby Talking Again.png|Lori and Bobby wish they could see each other for Thanksgiving. Lincoln Listens.png|Lincoln hears Lori might be visiting Bobby for Thanksgiving. Hector in Shock.png|Hector hears Bobby might be visiting Lori for Thanksgiving. Families in Peril.png|And both families are terrified of the idea of one of their members leaving them. The Louds Save Thanksgiving.png The Casagrandes Save Thanksgiving.png It's On.png Thanksgiving Fridge.png Thanksgiving Fashion.png Lily Thanksgiving.png Lori in Love.png Rita and Lori.png Turkey Hand Thingy.png Rita Hurt Lori.png Rosa Gives Bobby a Thing.png Bobby in Love.png Casagrandes Thanksgiving Funtime.png Carlos Thanksgiving.png Carlota Thanksgiving.png Maria and Ronnie Anne Harm Bobby.png Thanksgiving at Flip's.png|Everyone enjoying Thanksgiving at Flip's Food & Fuel. Big Finale.png|Everyone is happy on Thanksgiving. References External links * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:2018 Releases